


Un bref moment de bonheur intense

by guitarenoire



Category: The Beatles (Band), time traveling - Fandom, voyage dans le temps - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarenoire/pseuds/guitarenoire
Summary: Un professeur désabusé voyage dans le passé pour vivre un moment fondateur dans l'histoire de la musique rock: l'enregistrement du premier album des Beatles.





	Un bref moment de bonheur intense

A six heures, la stridulation du téléphone tira Alain Deroche du sommeil, comme chaque matin. Selon un rituel établi, il se leva et procéda aux activités précédant son départ pour le lycée, parmi lesquelles l'ingestion d'une forte dose de caféine, l'écoute des nouvelles du matin et la relecture rapide du programme de sa journée de cours. Puis il ferma la porte du petit appartement où il vivait seul, enfourcha son vélo et pédala d'un rythme régulier vers son lieu de travail. Il ne prenait le bus que lorsqu'il pleuvait. 

Alain Deroche enseignait l'anglais à de grands lycéens, qu'il préparait au baccalauréat, et à des élèves de BTS. Il enseignait depuis vingt ans maintenant, et connaissait bien les techniques de son difficile métier. Il n'était pas mauvais professeur, assez bon même pour qu'on lui confiât la formation de jeunes enseignants. Alain Deroche prenait ces débutants sous son aile et il lui fallait leur transmettre les rudiments qui leur permettraient de supporter leur première année de pratique sans fuir la classe, puis de trouver en eux la force de commencer une carrière loin de chez eux, généralement dans un établissement difficile. C'est dire si le rôle du tuteur – c'est ainsi que l'on nomme les gens comme Alain – est capital ! Or il se trouve qu'au fil des années, Alain avait senti s'éteindre le feu de la passion qui l'avait animé au temps de sa jeunesse. Les gens informés et honnêtes le savent : enseigner est une tâche usante, et Alain était usé. Alors qu'on lui confie le rôle de grand ancien chargé d’allumer le feu sacré dans le cœur des nouveaux venus lui paraissait une formidable erreur d'appréciation, mais comme il était consciencieux il remplissait sa fonction du mieux qu'il pouvait. 

Il gara son vélo sur le parking des enseignants, salua les collègues qui arrivaient, monta en salle des professeurs, se prépara un mug de café, et en laissa le contenu refroidir pendant qu'il faisait la queue à la photocopieuse. Quand retentit la première sonnerie annonçant que les cours allaient commencer il n'avait pas fait ses photocopies. Il lui faudrait les faire à la récréation de dix heures. Après avoir parcouru le long couloir du bâtiment, il ouvrit la porte de la salle, alluma l'ordinateur, entra son code pour ouvrir sa session, puis tapa un autre code pour accéder au site du lycée. Il répétait ces geste tous les matins, et à chaque changement de salle, et il en serait ainsi pendant encore vingt ans. La journée de cours s'écoula, avec ses menus incidents et ses menus plaisirs. Alain Deroche avait attendu longtemps ans avant d'être nommé dans ce lycée proche de son domicile, après une carrière d'abord de remplaçant puis en poste fixe dans un collège dont le moins qu'on en pouvait dire est qu'il était très vivant. Il s'y passait toujours quelque chose : bagarres, insultes, alarme incendie déclenchée par quelque farceur... Aussi Alain était-il conscient du bonheur qui lui était échu de travailler où on l'avait enfin muté, où il pouvait enseigner l'anglais et non pas gérer une garderie anglicisante. Cependant, cette nomination était-elle venue trop tard ? Ou Alain était-il fait d'un bois trop tendre ? Toujours est-il qu'Alain avait senti grandir en lui une fatigue que les litres de café qu'il ingurgitait chaque jour ne suffisaient pas à endiguer. Il approchait la cinquantaine, et, au fil des réformes, l'âge de la retraite, paradoxalement, s'éloignait dans le temps. Il n'aurait pas cru vieillir si vite, lui qui s'était investi dans son métier avec une passion confinant à la rage. Il n'avait connu qu'une seule maîtresse : l’Éducation Nationale, et cette dernière l'avait lentement vidé de son énergie. Alain évoquait en frissonnant le souvenir de collègues plus âgés qu'il avait connus solides comme des rocs, piliers de la salle des professeurs, vers qui les jeunes se tournaient lorsqu'ils étaient en quête d'un conseil et qui, dans les derniers mois de leur activité, avaient craqué sous la pression : l'une s'était mise à boire, l'autre n'entrait en salle de classe que nourri d’anxiolytiques, et celui-là, le plus gentil des hommes, avait giflé un élève qui, il est vrai, l'avait invité à aller se faire sodomiser. Et ces collègues avaient pu quitter le navire à soixante ans ! Lui, Alain, serait sur le pont jusqu'à au moins soixante-cinq ans, si ce n'est plus. C'est pourquoi cette fatigue qu'il sentait devenir chronique, couplée à la motivation vacillante qui était la sienne aujourd’hui, lui faisait envisager son avenir professionnel avec inquiétude.

La journée de classe touchait à sa fin, mais pas la journée de travail. Il restait à Alain quelques heures de correction à la maison, tâche qu'il trouvait parfaitement ennuyeuse. La répétition, année après année, des mêmes erreurs sur les copies le plaçait face à la vanité de sa tâche. Il avait beau déployer le meilleur de sa pédagogie, rien ne semblait pouvoir empêcher cette reproduction fatale. Lire encore et toujours les mêmes sottises aux mêmes endroits l'emplissait d'un ennui profond. Et dire qu'il en avait encore pour au moins deux heures ce soir là ! Mais d'abord, il allait boire un verre avec Marc Leblanc, un collègue professeur de SVT. Alain Deroche et Marc Leblanc s'étaient connus dans ce lycée, et avaient très vite sympathisé. Plus jeune d'une dizaine d'années, Marc était encore animé de cet enthousiasme qui faisait aujourd'hui défaut à Alain et ce dernier aimait écouter son collègue lui faire part de ses projets. En cette fin d'après-midi, les deux hommes avaient décidé de boire une bière dans une brasserie du centre ville. Quand Alain arriva au rendez-vous, il fut étonné de voir que Marc Leblanc n'était pas seul. 

Assis à la table, il y avait un homme qu'Alain ne connaissait pas. La quarantaine, mal rasé, les cheveux hérissés comme les pics d'un hérisson mécontent, il tétait une cigarette électronique dont il tirait d'épais nuages de vapeur. Marc Leblanc le présenta.

\- C'est Julius Poinsot. Il est prof de sciences comme moi, mais à la fac. Il est chercheur. Je voulais que vous fassiez connaissance.

\- Bonjour.

Julius fixa deux yeux noirs et vifs dans ceux d'Alain, au point que cela en devenait gênant. Alain détourna le regard, et commanda un demi. Marc reprit la parole.

\- Je voulais que vous vous rencontriez parce que Julius mène une expérience qui pourrait t'intéresser. Tu es toujours branché méditation, pleine conscience, et tout ça ?

\- Oui. Plus que jamais. Tu travailles là dessus ? 

\- Oui. Je fais partie d'une équipe de chercheurs en neurosciences qui étudie le fonctionnement du cerveau pendant les états de méditation. Je vais être direct : qu'est-ce-que tu connais des effets des psychotropes ?

\- Euh... Julius, tu ne veux pas d'abord lui expliquer...

\- Non, soit ça l'intéresse et j'explique, soit on boit une bière en parlant des dernières idées du ministre.

\- Les psychotropes... Tu veux dire chimiques, naturels,...

\- Tout.

\- Pas grand chose. J'en connais ce que j'ai lu dessus pendant mes études, les sixties, Timothy Leary, le LSD, les expérimentations. C'est une belle boîte à fantasmes, ça a fait rêver pas mal de gens, ça en a tué pas mal aussi. Voilà. C'est tout.

\- Bon. C'est suffisant. Marc m'a dit que tu as l'esprit ouvert et que tu t'ennuies ferme. C'est vrai ?

\- Ça te regarde ?

\- Euh, Julius...

\- Ça ne me regarde pas, mais c'est important pour la suite. Je vais te décrire ce sur quoi je travaille, ensuite je vais te proposer quelque chose. On fait comme ça ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà. Je fais partie d'une équipe internationale de chercheurs. Le but initial était d'étudier les effets de la méditation sur les zones du cerveau. Nous avons corsé le jeu par l'ajout de psychotropes à base de peyotl afin d'induire une méditation plus profonde, et un des sujets a eu une réaction inattendue : son esprit s'est mis à remonter le temps. Évidemment, on ne l'a su que quand il s'est réveillé et nous a raconté son aventure. Nous, on voyait juste nos écrans d'ordi se colorer comme des feux d'artifice et les tableaux de données chanter la Marseillaise. Quand il est sorti de sa méditation, il nous a raconté qu'il était parti dans son passé assister à une scène qui l'avait marqué dans son enfance. Attention : je n'ai pas dit revivre : il s'est décrit comme planant au dessus de la scène, à laquelle il a assisté de dessus, comme s'il était un drone. 

\- Et comment est-il arrivé là ?

\- C'est lui qui a décidé d'y aller. Il connaissait la date et l'heure. C'était un bon souvenir : un noël de son enfance. Il pleurait comme un gosse en nous racontant son expérience.

\- Il a juste revécu un souvenir, non ?

\- C'est ce que nous avons pensé. Alors nous avons eu l'idée de programmer un voyage de l'inconscient. Nous avons choisi un événement neutre connu d'un seul parmi nous et survenu dans un passé très récent, deux jours plus tôt. En l'occurrence, c'était le bris d'un miroir dans la salle de bain de Gregor, mon collègue slovène. Après quelques tâtonnements, nous avons trouvé le dosage de produit convenable et pouf, voilà le cobaye parti chez Gregor, et il le voit casser le miroir. C'est pas génial, ça ?

\- Tu entends ça, Alain ? Julius est en train de te dire qu'ils ont inventé un truc pour remonter le temps !

\- J'entends. Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite nous avons affiné les dosages, élargi le groupe de cobayes, et mené une expérimentation plus systématique. Mais cela ne marche pas avec tout le monde.

\- Ah ?

\- Il faut que le sujet soit habitué à l'introspection. On doit pouvoir éliminer les pensées parasites pour pouvoir guider son esprit vers sa destination dans le temps. Et là, il faut être... fort.

\- Fort ?

\- Le sujet assiste à la scène, mais il n'est pas un pur esprit. Son corps a beau être dans le labo, il entend, il sent les odeurs, il ressent les émotions. Il ne risque rien physiquement mais l'émotion est énorme. Tu vois, quand on a fantasmé sur une scène, par exemple le couronnement de Napoléon 1er on a recréé une réalité dans son imagination, bien proprette. Et si d'un coup on s'y trouve projeté, on a un choc : ça sent le crottin, il fait froid, c'est bruyant, c'est très long. On est très loin du rêve coquet qu'on s'était fabriqué. C'est là que certains problèmes sont apparus.

\- Quels problèmes ?

\- Le choc avec la réalité a été trop fort pour certains. Par exemple, un de nos sujets était un prêtre. Très bien, les religieux, habitués à la prière, donc à l'introspection, des sujets idéaux ! Et que choisit-il d'aller voir ? La crucifixion de Jésus, carrément ! Il aurait pu choisir un concile, une élection de pape, ou Michel-Ange en train de peindre la Sixtine, mais non. D'abord, nous avons eu un mal de chien à déterminer la date exacte, parce que les Évangiles ne sont pas vraiment des sources historiques fiables. Du coup, le pauvre gars s'est retrouvé deux fois au sommet du Golgotha, tout seul, sous un soleil de plomb, alors qu'il ne se passait rien. Ça c'était plutôt drôle. C'est après que ça a mal tourné. A force de chercher, nous avons fini par trouver une fenêtre temporelle plausible, et nous avons laissé partir le pauvre gars. Je ne sais pas s'il a assisté à la crucifixion de Jésus, mais il a assisté à une crucifixion. Là, les écrans de contrôles ne jouaient pas la Marseillaise, mais plutôt un truc très triste, genre requiem, mais en très agité. Quant aux zones du cerveau, elles étaient noires, opaques. Quand il a fini par revenir à lui, le gars a piqué une crise de nerfs carabinée. Pas étonnant : il a vu la réalité de ce que les hommes sont capables d'inventer pour faire souffrir leur prochain. Son Jésus, il l'a vu en vrai, pas en statue de bois, mais transformé en steak tartare. Ça l'a secoué.

Alain écoutait le récit de Julius. Il oubliait le demi de bière qui tiédissait devant lui. Julius lui était d'abord apparu comme peu sympathique, mais son récit était intéressant. Julius reprit son récit.

\- Et puis il y a eu le pépin. Un des sujets n'est pas revenu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est resté en méditation profonde. Nous n'avons pas réussi à le ramener. Nous lui avons injecté les substances que nous injectons habituellement pour induire le retour, et là, rien. Il est resté coincé là-bas.

\- Là-bas ?

\- La conférence de Yalta, en février 1945. Le sujet est chercheur en Histoire. Il a voulu entendre les pourparlers entre Churchill, Staline et Roosevelt en direct. Il y est encore. Son corps est en clinique, alimenté par sonde. Il est comme ces moines bouddhistes qui restent des semaines en méditation sans manger ni boire, sauf que lui n'est pas bouddhiste, et que ça fait trois mois. Depuis, on nous a interdit de poursuivre nos expériences.

\- Je comprends ça. Marc, tu voulais que Julius et moi fassions connaissance. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour qu'il...

\- Je voulais te proposer quelque chose. Marc m'a dit que tu t'ennuies. Tu es célibataire. Tu vas avoir deux semaines de vacances. Je te propose ceci : une aventure clandestine. Tu tentes l'expérience, mais en secret. Il y a eu un seul accident. On n'arrête pas un processus expérimental à cause d'un seul accident, c'est idiot ! Le processus est au point, c'est indolore, et c'est plutôt rigolo, non ?

\- Très. Si je décide d'aller voir comment travaillaient les mineurs du Yorkshire au XIXème siècle et que je reste coincé dans un puits de mine, ça sera épatant. Marc, en gros, tu t'es dit que je suis célibataire, que personne ne me regrettera s'il m'arrive quelque chose, et que de tout façon je n'ai que ça à faire. C'est ça ?

\- Dit comme ça c'est un peu brutal quand même.

\- Mais bon, il y a de ça. Julius, ton idée est dingue. Je ne sais pas si tu te moques de moi. Avant tout, je veux voir ton labo, tes données, ton processus, ton cobaye endormi, tout. Si tu émets une objection, tu m'oublies.

\- D'accord.

C'est donc devant un demi de bière maintenant éventée qu'Alain Deroche décida de changer le cours de sa vie.

Il apprit à connaître Julius qui sous son aspect négligé était un scientifique rigoureux. Celui-ci ne lui cacha rien. Il lui fit voir les vidéos des expériences, et Alain put constater les effets que celles-ci avaient eu sur les sujets. Certains n'avaient rien vécu d'extraordinaire, mais ceux qui s'étaient montrés réceptifs semblaient être partis très loin. Était-ce dans leur inconscient ou dans le passé ? Sceptique de nature, Alain Deroche ne pouvait que s'interroger devant l'apparente véracité des récits de celles et ceux qui, de sujets d’expérience, semblaient être devenus des témoins. Il y avait cependant les deux cas problématiques, ceux du prêtre et de l'historien. L'homme d'église ne s'était jamais remis de l'expérience qui avait ébranlé tout son être. La confrontation avec l'affreuse réalité avait été si violente que ses nerfs ne l'avaient pas supporté. Quant à l'historien, il gisait dans une clinique, parfaitement immobile. C'est à peine si l'on percevait les mouvements de sa poitrine indiquant qu'il respirait. Où était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ces questions tournaient dans la tête d'Alain qui avait repris sa place dans le trafic du quotidien et pédalait à nouveau chaque jour vers le lycée et une nouvelle journée de cours et d'ennui.

Il se décida un matin. Après sa première dose de caféine, il s'empara de son téléphone.

\- Julius ? Alain. C'est bon. On y va.

\- D'accord. Passe au labo ce soir. Je te donnerai une ordonnance pour une analyse de sang. Je préparerai le dosage selon le résultat. Surtout, pas un mot à qui que ce soit !

Une petite semaine était nécessaire pour tout préparer. Secret oblige, l'expérience devait se faire en dehors de tout horaire normal, c'est à dire la nuit. Julius opérerait et Marc serait son assistant. Quand Alain remit à Julius les résultats des analyses, le chercheur posa une question à l'enseignant :

\- Je suppose que tu as réfléchi à où et quand tu veux aller ?

\- Oui. 

Alain tendit un papier à Julius, qui le lit attentivement et entra des données dans son ordinateur.

\- Je note, je note... C'est précis. Et ça ne me dit rien du tout. C'est personnel ou historique ?

\- Les deux.

\- C'est souvent ce que disent les sujets. Et que s'est-il passé ce jour-là à cet endroit ?

\- Rien de ce qui est écrit n'évoque quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, je m'intéresse à mon labo, mes données, mes psychotropes, et je me fiche un peu du reste.

\- Excellent. L'expérience n'en sera que plus neutre.

\- A ton aise. Tu mettras Marc au courant ?

\- Non plus.

\- Comme tu veux. Je veux juste m'assurer que ce n'est pas un endroit dangereux : pas de violence, pas de meurtres... Ce n'est pas le repaire d'un tueur en série ou quelque chose dans ce genre, au moins ?

\- Non, pas du tout, au contraire. C'est un nœud de bonnes vibrations. A mon retour, je vous raconterai quelque chose de sympa.

En réalité, Alain se moquait bien de ce qu'il allait raconter à Julius. Il savait que celui-ci serait indifférent au récit qu'il lui ferait, comme la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait. Alain tentait l'expérience pour lui-même, pas pour la science. Comme aurait dit Julius, il s'en fichait un peu.

La date de l'expérience fut fixée à dix jours de là, au début des vacances d'automne. Au soir choisi, les trois hommes s'introduisirent discrètement dans les locaux de l'université, où se trouvait le laboratoire. Dans la pénombre, les voyants des écrans en veille clignotaient comme des yeux d'oiseaux nocturnes. Julius préférait ne pas éclairer le laboratoire, de crainte d'attirer l'attention du garde de nuit. Les trois complices n'échangeaient pas une parole. Julius s'affairait, Marc était assis à ses côtés, Alain se tenait en retrait, un peu anxieux tout de même. Après dix minutes de silence seulement brisé par le cliquetis du clavier d'ordinateur, Julius se tourna vers Alain.

\- On y va. Je t'explique à nouveau, c'est très simple. Je vais te mettre une perfusion très lente qui injectera la solution. De ton côté, tu vas te détendre, et débarrasser ton esprit des pensées parasites, comme tu as l'habitude de le faire quand tu pratiques la méditation. Tu vas te concentrer sur l'adresse et la date que tu as choisies, tu vas les répéter comme un mantra, tu vas visualiser l'endroit, si tu le connais. Et quand tu te sens partir, tu te laisses flotter. Les sujets nous ont dit que c'est surprenant au début mais en fin de compte agréable. Nous, on surveille ton rythme cardiaque, on examine ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, et une heure après la première injection, je remplacerai la solution par une autre qui, pour faire simple, donnera à ton esprit le signal du retour. Il te suffira de répondre à l'appel. Capisce ?

\- Capisce. On y va.

Julius et Marc équipèrent Alain de diverses électrodes, certaines destinées à surveiller son rythme cardiaque, d'autres la danse de ses ondes cérébrales. Un tensiomètre enserra le bras gauche d'Alain qui s'allongea sur le lit étroit. A sa droite il y avait une potence à laquelle était accrochée une poche emplie d'un liquide jaune qu'on allait lui injecter goutte à goutte dans les veines. Avec la dextérité que donne l'expérience Julius piqua le creux du bras droit d'Alain. Il le regarda de ses yeux vifs et lui fit un clin d’œil.

\- Bon voyage. Tu nous raconteras tout. On se voit dans une heure.

Alain avait déjà fermé les yeux et se concentrait sur sa respiration. Il respira lentement, expirant l'air de ses poumons, apaisant son corps. Il fit abstraction des cliquetis de clavier qu'il entendait et se concentra sur la date qu'il avait choisie : le lundi 11 février 1963, en toute fin de journée. Bientôt, une vision se dessina derrière ses paupières closes : c'était lui, couché. Il se voyait comme s'il flottait au dessus du lit. A quelques pas de lui, il voyait les têtes de Julius et Marc qui avaient les yeux rivés sur leurs écrans. Il ne ressentait rien de particulier, si ce n'est une légère appréhension. La vision devint floue, il était temps de se concentrer sur le lieu qu'il avait choisi. Et l'esprit d'Alain mit le cap sur l'hiver londonien.

C’était comme nager dans une soupe translucide et blanchâtre. Il avait l'impression de vivre une méditation extrêmement profonde, parfaitement détendu physiquement et l'esprit flottant dans un vide apaisant. Effectivement, c'était agréable. Si l'expérience ne donnait rien, il aurait au moins vécu ce bon moment. C'est le froid qui le surprit et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans le laboratoire climatisé, un froid glacial, qui l'enserra peu à peu, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner : comment peut-on avoir froid en esprit ? Les avertissement de Julius lui revinrent en mémoire : le sujet ressent, comme s'il était effectivement témoin de l’événement. Alain n'avait pas pensé au froid polaire qui s'était abattu sur Londres cet hiver-là, le Great Freeze qui vit la Tamise geler à Windsor et une pollution accrue due aux appareils de chauffage à charbon. Ce fut sa deuxième sensation : une odeur détestable, acre, une mauvaise fumée noire dans laquelle il flottait maintenant. Le professeur d'anglais faisait connaissance avec le smog, la fameuse atmosphère londonienne d'autrefois, faite de brume et de fumée, qui noircissait le ciel et encrassait les poumons. C'était fascinant ! Julius ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Ou si ce qu'il ressentait était issu de son seul esprit, la drogue qu'il lui avait injectée était extraordinaire.

La fumée noire s'éclaircit et le troisième choc fut visuel : Alain flottait au dessus de Londres ! Il connaissait bien la capitale qu'il avait vue changer au cours des trente dernières années. Là, ce qu'il voyait lui semblait sorti d'un manuel d'histoire-géographie : une ville sombre, traversée par l'éclair d'argent de la Tamise et tâchée ça et là de grandes plaques vertes : les parcs. Pas d'immeubles de verre, pas de structures audacieuses, pas de grande roue géante pour les touristes ; les hideux docks étaient encore debout, et au bord du fleuve, immuables, le Parlement et la Tour étaient là. Effectivement, il volait au dessus de la ville comme un drone, et filait droit vers sa destination sans qu'il eût besoin de se repérer sur le plan géant en trois dimensions qui s'étalait sous lui.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle sensation lui déchira le cœur. Une immense tristesse le percuta comme une balle de tennis lancée avec violence et reçue au plexus solaire. Il sentit son esprit chanceler. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce parasite, qui n'était pas prévu dans son programme : le lieu où il se rendait n'avait rien d'affligeant. Au lieu de rejeter la douleur, il l'accepta et chercha d'où elle provenait. Il entendit alors quelques phrases d'une infinie tristesse, sans voir qui les prononçait. Il fallut quelques secondes à Alain pour reconnaître les vers qu'il avait étudiés bien des années auparavant durant ses études, et un souvenir revint à sa mémoire : Sylvia Plath, la poétesse dont les vers venaient de résonner à son esprit, s'était donné la mort à Londres le 11 février 1963. Alain avait été télescopé par la tristesse immense qui avait poussé la jeune femme à poser sa tête pleine de beauté dans un four à gaz au matin de ce même jour. Le choc avait été violent, physique. Décidément, Julius avait encore raison, il fallait être fort pour supporter cette expérience. Mais quand bien même il eût voulu s'arrêter pour retrouver l'esprit désespéré qui flottait là, rien ne pouvait arrêter sa course. Alain Deroche volait droit vers sa destination.

Le tout petit immeuble était quelconque. C'était une simple maison bourgeoise au toit noir et à la façade blanche. Il était difficile pour Alain d'en discerner les détails car pendant son vol la pénombre s'était faite et l'heure choisie par Alain plongeait la scène dans la nuit. Il se concentra sur le lieu précis qu'il souhaitait atteindre et comme par magie traversa le toit de la maison. Le cœur battant, il entra dans une grande et étrange pièce. Très haute de plafond, elle avait la volume d'au moins deux étages. Sa vaste surface était couverte d'un parquet de bois. Les murs étaient tendus de hauts rideaux poussiéreux. Très peu d'objets l'occupaient. Le long d'un mur courait un escalier qui montait du sol à l'étage vers une singulière cabine qui ressemblait au poste de pilotage d'un navire, entièrement vitrée. Si l'on jetait un regard dans cette cabine, on y voyait trois hommes portant chemise blanche et cravate affairés autour de machines métalliques couvertes de cadrans et de potentiomètres. Alain embrassa tout cela, et porta son attention vers la vaste pièce. Elle était meublée de quelques chaises et hauts tabourets, et de pieds métalliques portant des micros dont les câbles serpentaient sur le parquet. Il y avait une batterie aux reflets argentés et trois amplis noirs reliés à trois instruments : une Gretsch Duo noire, une Rickenbacker 325, une basse Höfner 500/1 pour gaucher. Autour des instruments, quatre très jeunes hommes, vingt ans tout au plus, à l'air fatigué et excité à la fois. Ils riaient, échangeaient plaisanteries et commentaires sur la musique qu'ils venaient de jouer. Le batteur était placide, un vaste sourire plaqué sous son nez fort. Le plus fluet caressait le vernis de la Gretsch Duo tandis que le plus concentré des quatre accordait une fois encore sa basse. Le quatrième était torse nu, portait des verres cerclés d'une monture noire sur son nez busqué. Il parlait d'une voix enrouée, et suçotait des pastilles Zubes adoucissantes en buvant du lait chaud. Les autres buvaient du thé et fumaient force cigarettes dont la fumée montait vers le haut plafond. Cela sentait la poussière, la sueur et le tabac froid. Cela sentait aussi la jeunesse et il régnait dans ce studio une fraîcheur vigoureuse, une énergie extraordinaire électrisait l'atmosphère. C'est l'Histoire qui se jouait devant Alain. Il était près de 23h00. Alain Deroche était aux anges. 

Un nouveau venu bâti comme un lutteur vint vérifier les branchements des amplis. Un des trois hommes, quitta la cabine vitrée, descendit l'escalier pour s'entretenir avec les quatre jeunes hommes rassemblés. Il leur donna quelques instructions, posa une dernière question au guitariste torse nu qui lui répondit d'un clin d’œil. L'homme élégant répondit d'un sourire et regagna la salle de mixage. Les yeux fixés sur la cabine, les musiciens virent le signe que l'homme leur adressa.

\- One, two, three...

Cette fois, c'est le son qu'Alain reçut au cœur. Il savait que le groupe jouait très fort en studio, mais le choc de la musique qui sortait des trois amplis Vox le frappa comme l'avait frappé la tristesse de Sylvia Plath. Cela n'était pas le son qu'il connaissait, ce n'était pas le son du disque ! C'était sauvage, direct, privé du polissage de la table de mixage. C'était la matière brute qu'il recevait en pleine âme et le choc était formidable, l'émotion gigantesque. Il était dans la forge de Vulcain et se brûlait à la chaleur originelle. Le guitariste torse nu s'approcha d'un micro et lança une première note, rauque à cause de sa gorge en feu. Suivi par le guitariste fluet, à la tierce, puis le bassiste, et l'harmonie des voix juvéniles et bientôt légendaires envahit la vaste pièce à l'acoustique parfaite, suivant le rythme impeccable de la batterie, net et dépouillé comme une sculpture de Brancusi. Le chanteur torse nu entama le couplet, soutenu par le duo de ses deux amis.

Jamais Alain n'avait ressenti une émotion pareille. Il était plein, comblé, emporté par une sensation orgasmique. C'était la quintessence, la commotion ultime, la petite mort qui élève et exalte, mais à la puissance dix. La plus gigantesque vague de l'océan ne l'aurait pas porté plus haut. Les années d'ennui, l'avenir grisâtre, n'existaient plus. Julius lui avait injecté une drogue mile fois plus puissante que l'héroïne la plus raffinée. Alain écoutait, observait de tout son esprit, stupéfait de voir ces quatre gamins, ce groupe de bal du nord de l'Angleterre, dégager une énergie aussi lumineuse. Les jeunes gens, le bon géant aux branchements et les hommes de la cabine l'ignoraient mais Alain savait : cette énergie allait changer le monde. Le petit professeur était au cœur d'une explosion nucléaire au service du bien. Les quelque deux minutes trente de la chanson touchaient à leur fin, le groupe montait vers le dernier accord : le chanteur – qui avait presque perdu sa voix – d'abord, puis le guitariste, puis le bassiste, et l'accord final. Épuisé, le chanteur toussa dans le micro – on allait l'entendre sur l'enregistrement ! Oui, pensa Alain, on allait l'entendre, et cette toux elle-même resterait gravée dans l'acétate comme témoignage de ce moment. 

La journée des quatre garçons avait été longue, mais il fallait faire une deuxième prise de la chanson. Le chanteur eut beau faire de grands gestes de dénégation et désigner sa gorge meurtrie, il fallait se plier à la règle. Alain était éperdu : il allait entendre la deuxième version de Twist and Shout, totalement ratée car le chanteur s'était brisé la voix, et effacée et à jamais perdue. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle sensation s'insinua en lui : on le tirait en arrière. Non ! Julius avait injecté la solution pour le ramener. Non ! En une fraction de seconde, Alain vit le laboratoire, son lycée, son tableau, ses codes d'accès, ses copies, son vélo, son café... et prit sa décision.

Dans l'obscurité du laboratoire climatisé, Julius avait suivit le voyage d'Alain. L'écran de l'ordinateur avait d'abord affiché l'image d'un cerveau calme et serein, brièvement agitée par l'émotion ressentie en croisant la douleur de la poétesse désespérée, pour enfin éclater en un fantastique ballet de flashes de couleurs dont les pixels dessinaient un stupéfiant kaléidoscope. Le petit professeur se révélait un sujet exceptionnel. Les données qu'engrangeait la mémoire informatique seraient une mine d'or, un gisement qui permettrait à ses recherches d'avancer d'un bond prodigieux. Et les autres abrutis qui avaient voulu l'empêcher de procéder à ses expériences ! Ils seraient bien obligés de se rendre à l'évidence et de l'autoriser à poursuivre la mise en œuvre de l'expérimentation. Mais le temps échu arrivait à son terme, et il fallait faire revenir le sujet, sous peine de le perdre ou de lui griller le cerveau. Julius appuya sur une touche du clavier, qui déclencha l'injection de la drogue de retour.

Sur l'écran, l'image chamarrée se figea un instant, et les couleurs se ternirent peu à peu. La cadence d'arrivée des données ralentit, jusqu'à pratiquement s'arrêter. Immédiatement, Julius identifia le problème.

\- Marc, ton copain résiste à la drogue de retour. Je vais lui en balancer une dose de plus.

L'image frémit, les couleurs perdirent encore de leur éclat, et commencèrent à virer au gris. La cascade de données s'était tarie en un ruisselet de chiffres et de lettres. Les doigts de Julius dansaient sur le clavier. Seulement éclairé par la pâle lumière de l'écran, son visage exprimait une anxiété à laquelle se mêlait de la colère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fout, ce con ? C'est lui qui résiste au produit, on dirait qu'il le fait exprès.

\- Balance-lui plus de produit, fais-le revenir !

\- Une dose de plus, et son cerveau se liquéfie. On risque d'en faire un légume de ton pote. Mais pourquoi je suis encore allé chercher un intello, moi ? Mais il le fait exprès !

Oui, Alain le faisait exprès. Au premièr appel de la drogue de retour, il avait pris sa décision. Calmement, il s'était concentré sur sa respiration et sur le bonheur absolu qui habitait son être. Plus l'appel de retour se faisait pressant, plus son choix lui semblait le meilleur. Certes, il ne connaîtrait plus le petit bonheur du premier café du matin, ni les joies réelles que son métier lui offrait parfois, mais qu'était-ce en comparaison de l'avenir incroyable qui s'offrait à lui ? Il serait sans doute coincé dans ce tunnel du temps, et peut-être même dans ce seul lieu. Qu'importe ! Le risque était grand, mais plus grande serait la récompense. Alain concentra sa volonté comme un lutteur bande ses muscles pour rejeter l'appel de retour.

Quand Julius et Marc constatèrent qu'Alain ne se réveillait pas, il leur fallu avertir les autorités. Ils ne se pardonnèrent jamais d'avoir tenté l'expérience de trop. Julius fut licencié de son poste de chercheur. Les données recueillies furent conservées sur un disque dur, qui s'empoussière sans doute dans une armoire oubliée de l'université. L’Éducation Nationale avait perdu avec Alain un professeur expérimenté, qu'elle remplaça par un enseignant moins formé et non titulaire, car cela coûte moins cher. Pas une larme ne fut versée sur le sort de l'imprudent voyageur. 

Alain, lui, est pleinement heureux. Il flotte pour l'éternité dans la sphère des studios d'enregistrement du 3 Abbey Road à Londres. Après l'enregistrement de Twist and Shout, les Beatles lui ont offert la magie de la création de leurs chefs d’œuvre, album après album. Outre cela, Alain a entendu enregistrer les plus grands et communie chaque jour à l'autel de la beauté. Il ne regrette jamais sa décision d'avoir refusé le retour. Si l'excès de bonheur tuait, Alain serait mort depuis longtemps, et il n'a jamais été aussi vivant.


End file.
